B plus C égal X (CHANBAEK)
by Baek-V
Summary: Dans une société où le hasard a été évincé au profit d'un système visant à planifier point par point la vie des hommes, l'avenir a perdu sa saveur d'incertitude pour revêtir l'aigreur d'une équation dépourvue de X. Pourtant, cela n'a pas empêché un C de s'imposer dans le quotidien bien rangé de Byun Baekhyun. (Résumé complet disponible en début de chapitre)


**Résumé complet : _Dans une société où le hasard a été évincé au profit d'un système visant à planifier point par point la vie des hommes, l'avenir a perdu sa saveur d'incertitude pour revêtir l'aigreur d'une équation dépourvue de X. _**

**_Pourtant, cela n'a pas empêché un C de s'imposer dans le quotidien bien rangé de Byun Baekhyun, qui voit ses habitudes et ses convictions être ébranlées par un discours bien différent de celui qu'il a entendu jusqu'à présent..._**

**_"Tu as dit adieu à ton libre arbitre car on a décidé qu'une machine prendrait les décisions à ta place... Et ta fierté d'homme indépendant Baekhyun, tu comptes y renoncer aussi ?"_**

**Genre : _Fanfiction/Science-Fiction_**

**Pairing : _Chanbaek _**

**Rating : _T_**

**Note de l'auteur :_ B + C = X est un récit _****_retranscrivant ma vision de la société, et ce qu'elle pourrait devenir d'ici quelques années. Je considère cet OS comme dénonciateur, il s'inspire d'oeuvres similaires à Black Mirror. _**

**Attention :**** _Les personnages de cette histoire ne m'appartiennent pas, il s'agit de célébrités du monde de la Kpop disposant de leurs droits. Le travail mené sur leur _****_psychologie et leur physique en revanche, relève de mon esprit._**

**Bonne lecture ~**

* * *

Baekhyun n'avait jamais aimé les maths. Depuis l'école élémentaire où on apprenait à poser des divisions, une étape difficile de son existence, jusqu'au lycée, où il avait découvert les joies de la trigonométrie, des exponentielles, logarithmes et autres noms inquiétants annonçant une année difficile, quoique nuancée par la découverte salvatrice de son amie la calculatrice. Il avait d'ailleurs appris que le mot "limite", ne s'appliquait pas seulement à sa compréhension de l'art des mathématiques, celle-ci tendant précisément vers zéro.

Pourtant, cela ne l'avait pas empêché de poursuivre cette matière ô combien appréciée au cours de ses études supérieures, bien au contraire. En réalité, Baekhyun en avait même fait son quotidien. Une décision suicidaire pour son encéphale allergique à toute forme de calcul. Mais allez faire comprendre à son propriétaire, qu'il appartenait plus à la catégorie de ceux qui se demandaient en quoi le fait d'aider Antoine à déterminer combien de billes pouvaient être mises dans un vase remplie d'eau colorée, sans risque de débordement, allait lui apporter quelque chose dans la vie, que celle des âmes charitables se penchant immédiatement sur le problème pour aider ce pauvre garçon, disons-le clairement : pas très futé.

Poursuivant des études en prépas scientifique dont il avait déjà validé la première année, il envisageait par la suite d'intégrer une école d'ingénieur.

Un parcours honorable, dont il s'en était tiré sans trop savoir comment, parvenant à obtenir des résultats corrects malgré la haine courtoise qu'il entretenait avec les mathématiques, qui ne s'étaient d'ailleurs jamais réellement montrées agréables à son égard.

Car, et cela il était important de le souligner, fut-il un temps où Baekhyun se montrait aimable envers ces demoiselles exigeantes et farceuses. Il avait accepté de réfléchir à leurs dilemmes des nuits entières, de retenir leurs règles indispensables à leur bonne entente, d'accepter leurs mesquineries et pièges en tout genre, leurs demandes loufoques et hiéroglyphes étranges, alors qu'une simple phrase aurait été suffisante.

Oh il leur avait tout donné, même son sommeil ! Et malgré cela, ces petites ingrates s'étaient contentées de lui rire au nez en se présentant sous une forme toujours plus incompréhensible, revêtant une allure plus explicite lorsqu'il était question de tracer un cercle rouge et catégorique sur sa copie, signe de son échec.

Alors Baekhyun avait abandonné l'idée de dissimuler l'évidence plus longtemps : il était mauvais et peu intéressé par la matière, il s'agissait d'une constante irréfutable et admise.

Mais, dans ce cas, pourquoi s'infliger pareille souffrance en décidant d'exercer un métier sollicitant continuellement ces maudites vipères ?

C'était la question qu'il se posait, assis dans la salle à manger, ses classeurs gémissant leur inconfort tant ils étaient garnis en polycopiés et fiches colorées. Le bois brillant de la table était dissimulé sous une couche de feuilles noircies par l'encre, de stylos et de surligneurs où, dans le lot, seul un fonctionnait, d'annales qu'il n'avait jamais eu le temps d'ouvrir, et de bouquins aussi lourds que des parpaings.

Le jeune homme en était presque arrivé à s'arracher les cheveux de la tête, chose qu'il aurait sans aucun doute accompli, si une main fine ne s'était pas posée sur la sienne pour l'empêcher de commettre un massacre.

_-Combien de fois devrais-je te le dire ? Laisse-donc tes cheveux en paix, ils sont trop beaux pour subir la violence de ta mauvaise humeur. _

Un sourire ne tarda pas à étirer les lèvres de l'étudiant, qui daigna enfin s'extirper de ses révisions pour poser ses yeux en direction de la femme de la maison. Immédiatement, son regard se fit plus léger, comme si la vue de la nouvelle arrivante avait allégé sa charge en le détournant quelques secondes de ses responsabilités.

Un soupir de bien être s'extirpa d'entre ses lèvres lorsque les mains de son interlocutrice se posèrent avec douceur sur ses épaules, les massant doucement, alors qu'elle se penchait vers son visage pour lui déposer un baiser sur la joue.

_-Tu travailles trop mon coeur... Tu ne veux pas venir regarder la télé avec moi ? _Lui proposa-t-elle, sa voix trahissant un sentiment d'inquiétude.

Baekhyun retint un rire lorsque les boucles blondes virent chatouiller son nez, relevant le visage vers la jeune femme qu'il gratifia d'un regard reconnaissant.

_-Mon concours approche... Je ne peux pas me le permettre. _

Il n'eut cependant pas le loisir d'argumenter plus longtemps, puisque des lèvres colorées se posèrent brièvement sur les siennes, le coupant dans son élan.

Surpris, mais guère révolté, bien au contraire, il ferma les yeux pour savourer pleinement le contact exclusif, dont il profita allègrement.

Mais, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à approfondir l'échange, désireux de goûter aux bienfaits de la tendresse amoureuse, sa petite ami s'éloigna rapidement, lui offrant un clin d'œil malicieux qui lui fit rapidement oublier la raison de sa soudaine frustration.

_-Alors, tu as le temps pour ça mais pas pour le reste ? _Le taquina-t-elle en lui administrant une petite tape sur l'épaule.

_-J'ai toujours un peu de temps pour toi Taeyeon_, blagua le jeune homme.

La dénommée passa quelques mèches blondes derrière son oreille, histoire que son regard scandalisé lui soit entièrement visible. Les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, elle commença à taper du pied contre le sol, signe de sa perte de patience.

_-Dans ce cas, tu vas me faire le plaisir de laisser tout ça et de venir t'assoir avec moi sur le canapé. Et ce n'est pas discutable, ce n'est pas en te ruinant la santé que tu vas décrocher ton concours. _

_-Mais, _protesta Baekhyun en affichant une moue boudeuse,_ dès que je fais autre chose je me mets à culpabiliser en pensant que pendant que je me détends, les autres bossent comme des fous et prennent de l'avance sur moi. _

Depuis qu'il était entré en prépa scientifique, il avait développé une sorte de paranoïa constante associée à des remords persistants. Chaque minute qu'il passait éloigné de ses cours s'inscrivait mesquinement dans sa tête comme étant la preuve de sa paresse, lui rappelant qu'il aurait pu les consacrer à ses révisions, et qu'il s'agissait de temps perdu. En parallèle, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que pendant ces précieux instants, les autres avaient eu l'occasion de le distancer, amenuisant ses chances de réussir le concours de fin d'année pour accéder aux écoles les plus prestigieuses.

Il s'agissait d'un cercle vicieux, dans lequel il s'était perdu au moment où il avait décidé de poursuivre une voie qui, malgré ses convictions, n'était pas faite pour lui convenir.

_-Sauf que là, tu fais du surplace, _contra Taeyeon, _crois-moi, ça fait plusieurs minutes que je t'observe, et tu te contentes de fixer tes fiches avec un regard vide, c'est tout sauf productif. _

D'une main sévère, elle vint refermer le livre imposant sur lequel l'attention de son petit ami s'était dirigée, l'extirpant efficacement d'une contemplation veine.

_-Dans ton état, c'est inutile de forcer les choses. Mieux vaut faire une pause et reprendre plus tard. Je suis passée par là moi aussi, tu devrais écouter mes conseils. _

Baekhyun soupira lourdement, admettant avec regrets que la jeune femme savait de quoi elle parlait, et que sa parole valait tout de même l'écoute.

Taeyeon avait déjà passé le concours, deux ans plus tôt, accédant à une école réputée dans laquelle elle se plaisait assez. Etant de trois ans son ainée, elle bénéficiait d'un certain recul certes, relativement faible, mais c'était suffisant pour le convaincre que son parcours était un exemple à suivre.

_-J'oublis tout le temps que t'es plus vieille que moi,_ plaisanta simplement le jeune homme avant de quitter sa chaise, laissant ses cours sur place pour se diriger d'un pas trainant vers le canapé sur lequel il s'échoua sans autre forme de procès.

_-Dis aussi que je suis une grand mère !_

Le plus jeune pouffa discrètement, levant les yeux au ciel fasse à la susceptibilité de sa compagne.

_-Maintenant que j'ai fait ce que tu voulais, tu l'allumes cette télé ? _

_-En fait,_ hésita Taeyeon en s'asseyant à ses côtés_, c'était surtout une excuse pour pouvoir parler avec toi sans être dérangés par tes révisions. _

Baekhyun, à l'entente de cet aveux, fronça les sourcil, se demandant ce qui pouvait bien être si important pour la jeune femme. Habituellement, elle ne s'encombrait pas de stratagèmes douteux pour lui dire ce qu'elle avait sur le coeur, quitte à piquer une crise en public et à s'attirer les regards des passants.

Taeyeon était une femme caractérielle. Tout ce qu'elle planifiait devait être respecté au millimètre près, elle ressentait un besoin urgent de contrôler son entourage et ne supportait pas qu'on lui manque de respect. Elle détestait également être prise au dépourvu, son côté maniaque et psychorigide lui interdisait toute forme de soumission à l'autorité, même à celle du hasard.

Baekhyun avouait qu'il était parfois non, souvent, extrêmement difficile de vivre avec elle. Ils avaient emménagé ensemble sans réellement le vouloir, et le jeune homme avait eu le loisir de constater à quel point sa petite ami aimait mener les choses à la baguette.

Lui qui appréciait dormir longtemps le matin, s'était vu réveillé chaque jour à six heures tapantes, toute tentative de négociation se voyant récompensée par une privation de nourriture immédiate. Car, en plus de n'être qu'un fainéant aux yeux de la plus âgée, Baekhyun avait également le malheur de ne pas savoir cuisiner, chose qu'elle ne manquait jamais de lui reprocher.

Le ménage était devenu un rituel sacré, la moindre trace apportée par ses chaussures sur le plancher impeccable de l'appartement, était punie par des hurlements hystériques et une obligation de nettoyer le sol dans la minute qui suivait.

Perdu dans ses pensées, le jeune homme n'avait pas réalisé que Taeyeon avait commencé à lui parler.

En réalité, plus il y pensait, et moins il arrivait à lui trouver de qualité. Certes, il s'agissait d'une bonne cuisinière, d'une femme sûre d'elle dotée d'une intelligence remarquable et, avouons-le, d'un physique loin d'être désagréable, mais qu'en était-il humainement ?

Baekhyun jeta un coup d'oeil pensif en direction de sa petite ami, étudiant son visage fin à la douceur trompeuse.

Le jeune homme avait vécu dans une famille aimante et plutôt tactile. Aujourd'hui encore, lorsqu'il rendait visite à sa mère, il pouvait passer plusieurs minutes à se blottir entre ses bras pour profiter de sa présence chaleureuse. D'un naturel câlin, Baekhyun était une personne plutôt sensible et exigeant une dose d'affection et de tendresse quotidienne.

Et, croyez-le ou non, la quota était loin d'être rempli depuis qu'il sortait avec Taeyeon.

Leur récent baiser l'avait agréablement étonné, tant il était peu commun qu'elle lui en accorde. Leurs activités de couple frôlaient le néant absolu, sorties en amoureux, comme étreintes passionnées dans l'intimité d'un lit.

Mais, maintenant qu'il savait que Taeyeon attendait quelque chose de lui, il comprenait pour quelle raison elle s'était montrée nouvellement douce à son égard.

_-Donc j'ai pensé qu'il serait bien qu'on y retourne, ça commence à faire longtemps, _conclu-t-elle alors qu'il n'avait strictement rien écouté.

Déboussolé, mais surtout craintif que son manque d'attention soit le motif d'une énième dispute, il s'empressa d'acquiescer.

_-Bien !_ S'exclama joyeusement la demoiselle en claquant dans ses mains. _J'avais déjà pris rendez-vous cette après-midi de toute façon, je savais que tu ne pourrais pas me dire non._

_-Mais, mes révisions-_

_-Oh laisse tomber Baekhyun, le SYSTEME n'attend pas, tu le sais bien ! Maintenant que je les ai appelé pour leur dire qu'on venait, je ne peux pas annuler. Et puis, il s'agit de notre avenir, on ne peut pas le négliger ! _Protesta-t-elle en se relevant soudainement, lissant sa jupe avant de se diriger sereinement vers le hall d'entrée.

À l'entente de ce nom, le visage du dénommé pâli brusquement, faisant écho à ses yeux écarquillés et à sa bouche entrouverte dans une expression de pure angoisse.

Le coeur suffocant sous le poids de la crainte, les mains moites tentant de réfréner les tremblements de ses jambes ancrées au sol, il ne sut quoi répondre tant la nouvelle le sidérait.

_-Je croyais qu'on en avait terminé avec le SYSTEME_, balbutia-t-il finalement.

Taeyeon, enfilant ses talons, lui jeta un regard méprisant.

_-TU as décidé que tu en avais terminé avec eux, pas moi. Tout le monde fonctionne comme ça désormais, je ne vois pas pourquoi on devrait faire exception. _

Elle se détourna pour contempler son reflet dans le miroir à proximité, replaçant correctement ses mèches tout en vérifiant la qualité de son maquillage.

_-On a la chance d'avoir accès à la pointe de la technologie, capable de nous dire ce qu'il y a de mieux pour nous,_ reprit-elle en passant un doigt expert sur sa paupière pour retirer quelques résidus,_ et toi tu veux y renoncer ?_

_-Non ! _S'empressa t-il de répondre._ Non... Je pensais juste qu'on avait déjà tout ce qu'il fallait... Que c'était inutile d'y retourner. _

La jeune femme attrapa son manteau en fourrure pour le placer sur ses frêles épaules, s'emparant au passage de ses clés qu'elle enfonça brutalement dans la serrure.

_-Et bien tu avais faux. _

La porte s'ouvrit vivement sous l'impulsion de son poignet, arrachant un sursaut de surprise au jeune homme, qui entendit à peine les derniers mots que lui adressa sa petite amie.

_-On a rendez-vous là-bas à quinze heures, soit à l'heure. _

Puis elle claqua la porte, le fracas engendré par son départ précipité résonnant un long moment dans son crâne, alors que sa cage thoracique vibrait encore en harmonie avec les tremblements des murs.

* * *

Arpentant de ses petites jambes les rues bondées de la ville pour se rendre au Centre, complexe spectaculaire accueillant ce que l'on appelait le SYSTEME, Baekhyun réfléchissait à la situation au rythme de ses foulées régulières.

Les réflexions frappaient son crâne à mesure que ses pieds claquaient contre le béton, disparaissant au moment où il esquivait un passant, pour réapparaître soudainement lorsque son regard se perdait sur le bitume.

Baekhyun n'avait jamais apprécié la ville.

Elle était bruyante, et les trottoirs sales. Les odeurs se mêlaient entre elles pour former un mélange écoeurant de parfums toxiques, d'odeur de friture ou des relents en provenance des égouts. Son nez sensible ne cessait de se plisser en réponse aux senteurs désagréables, et son aversion pour la foule rendait difficile sa progression sur ces parcelles ridiculement étroites destinées aux piétons.

La fumée des cigarettes lui donnait le tournis. Un peu plus loin, un groupe d'adolescents discutait bruyamment. De l'autre côté, deux femmes riaient à gorges déployées dans une absence de retenue totale, et, à quelques mètres, un homme en costume hurlait au téléphone une série d'insultes imagées.

Une cacophonie insoutenable qu'il supportait de moins en moins et qui, avec les odeurs de la ville, était la principale raison pour laquelle il ne s'aventurait pas souvent hors de chez lui.

Poussant un soupir qui se transforma rapidement en une condensation fantomatique, Baekhyun ajusta son bonnet dont dépassaient deux petites oreilles aventurières, remontant au passage son échappe dans laquelle il enfouit son nez rougi et irrité.

Frigorifiées de cette brève sortie dans le froid impitoyable qui régnait sur la ville, ses mains retournèrent rapidement se réfugier au fond de ses poches, accueillant la chaleur de son manteau avec soulagement. Celui-ci, bien trop grand pour son corps plutôt frêle, le recouvrait chaudement, formant une barrière protectrice qui se voulait salvatrice lorsqu'on était frileux comme lui.

Comme ramené à la réalité par cette exposition à la morsure de l'hiver, Baekhyun se mit à penser au rendez-vous qu'il redoutait tant.

Le SYSTEME existait déjà bien avant sa naissance. Il ignorait exactement quand l'innovation s'était faite, elle s'était imposée si naturellement à la société que personne ne prenait jamais le temps d'en parler.

Pour être plus précis, c'était comme si l'avant SYSTEME n'avait jamais existé. L'histoire de leurs ancêtres n'était plus apprise à l'école depuis bien longtemps. Désormais, on inculquait aux jeunes qu'il ne fallait jamais regarder le passé mais, au contraire, garder les yeux rivés vers le futur. Et, lorsque les enseignants parlaient du futur, dans quatre-vingt-dix-neuf pour-cent des cas, il fallait y comprendre une référence au SYSTEME.

Les ouvrages datant de l'avant SYSTEME étaient rares, et d'un coût supérieur au salaire d'un citoyen lambda. Néanmoins, certaines informations demeuraient accessibles à tous, comme les prédictions de leurs ancêtres qui s'étaient souvent amusés à imaginer le futur.

Aucune voiture volante, pas l'ombre d'une machine à téléportation, d'une conquête de l'espace, ou d'un hologramme. Les robots n'avaient pas pris le contrôle du monde, il fallait dire que l'homme était trop orgueilleux pour se laisser faire, et les forêts continuaient à être massacrées, malgré les menaces du réchauffement climatique.

L'architecture était certes, devenue plus loufoque, et les goûts en terme de mode et de décoration se voulaient toujours aussi douteux, mais, autrement Baekhyun n'avait pas l'impression de vivre dans un monde imaginé par les anciens comme étant plus facile.

Les inégalités, elles, étaient toujours là, les classes sociales tout autant discordantes, si ce n'était même plus.

Il n'était pas rare de croiser une personne sans abris au coin de la rue, la générosité des passants, par contre, se voulait plus timide si l'on se référait aux chapeaux et étuis désespérément vides.

Seulement, alors que Baekhyun voyait se dessiner au loin la structure sphérique du Centre, il se souvenait qu'une chose liait tous ces gens.

Privilégiés comme démunis, jeunes comme sages, tous devaient un jour au l'autre être confrontés au SYSTEME.

Le regard du jeune homme se fit plus sombre, tandis qu'il se remémorait point par point les raisons pour lesquelles sa progression vers l'édifice l'horripilait.

Le SYSTEME était décrit par les scientifiques comme étant la pointe de la technologie. Nul ne saurait dire ce qui se dissimulait exactement derrière cette appellation aussi vague que son fonctionnement. Tout ce que les experts s'accordaient à révéler, était qu'il s'agissait d'une invention révolutionnaire.

En apparence, un simple entretient en compagnie d'une personne souriante, dont le visage figé inspirait plus une hypocrisie totale que de la simple courtoisie. Mais, en réalité, la retranscription de chaque information livrée au cours de la discussion dans un "super ordinateur", comme ils aimaient l'appeler, capable d'élaborer des millions de chemins possibles, et de les croiser avec les fiches détaillées des sujets. Au terme de ce tri élaboré, et, en fonction du thème principal de l'entretien, le SYSTEME trouvait ce qu'il y avait de mieux pour vous, et vous soumettait son analyse que vous étiez par la suite libre de suivre, ou de simplement ignorer.

Du moins, il ne s'agissait que d'une impression, la réalité était tout autre. Il fallait tout d'abord préciser que les visites au Centre était obligatoires, au minium deux chaque année. Dépassé cette obligation, chaque entretient supplémentaire apportait des "points de confort", distribués aux ménages qui pouvaient ainsi choisir des les dépenser dans l'acquisition de biens matériels limités, dépendant des besoins fixés par le SYSTEME lui même. Plus exactement, cela signifiait qu'il était impossible d'abuser de ce processus. Une personne sans domicile fixe par exemple, se verrait offrir une simple couverture, tandis que les personnes plus aisées obtiendraient des biens dignes de leur standing de vie, et les classes moyennes l'équivalent d'une liste de courses. Le travail demeurait ainsi la principale source de revenue des citoyens, un choix stratégique empêchant les points de confort de devenir la monnaie mondiale.

Il était ainsi impossible de s'extirper de la précarité par le biais de SYSTEME. Si vous étiez référencé en tant qu'individu ne possédant pas d'habitation, il jugerait que la priorité serait de vous tenir au chaud plutôt que de vous donner un toit, ou du travail. Une façon de fonctionner typiquement robotique et dénuée d'humanité, et c'était pourquoi les inégalités criaient toujours plus fortement leur présence.

C'était ainsi que Taeyeon et Baekhyun avaient pu s'accorder un appartement plutôt confortable, le SYSTEME ayant décrété qu'il s'agissait d'une offre cohérente avec le statut d'étudiant.

Le jeune homme avait vu sa vie entière être dictée de cette manière. Avant même sa conception, ses parents avaient appris par le biais du SYSTEME que l'enfant idéal ne pouvait être étranger au sexe masculin. Ainsi, son existence même avait été définie lorsque ses géniteurs s'étaient rendus dans un laboratoire, pour sélectionner un embryon mâles au détriment des adorables petites filles qu'ils auraient pu avoir, conformément à la volonté de cette machine infernale.

Il avait par la suite rendu visite au Centre avec une assiduité imposée. Chaque année, des éléments anodins comme ses préférences en terme de jouet, de coupe de cheveux, ou même d'alimentation avaient été planifiés par le SYSTEME, dont les délibérations avaient toujours été scrupuleusement suivies par ses parents. Lorsqu'il avait déclaré qu'il était un enfant ayant besoin de l'amour de sa mère et de la sévérité de son père, ce dernier s'était éloigné de lui pour le laisser aux bras de sa femme, ignorant sa propre douleur pour respecter le chemin tracé par les calculs.

De même, quand le SYSTEME avait décrété que ses yeux devaient être marrons pour convenir aux normes, ses parents s'étaient empressés de lui faire porter des lentilles de couleur, dissimulant ainsi l'incroyable teinte émeraude dont ses orbes avaient été dotés à la naissance.

Toujours en adéquation avec la volonté de l'ordinateur suprême, Baekhyun avait été forcé de choisir une filière scientifique au lycée, d'accepter qu'il n'était pas attiré par les hommes mais bien par les femmes, jusqu'au jour où le SYSTEME avait décidé qu'il était temps qu'il s'affiche au bras de l'une d'entre elles.

Il avait ainsi réalisé une comparaison entre son profil et celui des demoiselles de la ville, et avait établi qu'une certaine Kim Taeyeon correspondait parfaitement aux critères de sélection, scellant leurs destins sans que les principaux concernés ne puissent juger par eux même s'ils se plaisaient.

Baekhyun avait obtenu pas mal de points de confort ce jour là...

Soupirant lourdement, le petit homme retint un gémissement plaintif lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il était dorénavant face au Centre, la porte grande ouverte n'attendant qu'une chose : qu'il y rentre docilement sans faire d'histoires.

Et ce fut ce qu'il fit, las de cette vie sur laquelle il n'avait aucun contrôle.

* * *

_-Tu es arrivé en retard, _lui reprocha Taeyeon lorsqu'ils sortirent finalement de l'édifice gargantuesque, une heure après leur séance.

Baekhyun savoura silencieusement sa libération conditionnelle, observant d'un oeil terne le ciel qui s'était couvert durant son absence.

_-Tu parles, _grinça-t-il,_ vue l'intérêt de cet entretient je n'aurais même pas dû me déplacer. _

_-Il était indispensable ! _

La jeune femme avait rougi sous le coup de la colère, lui lançant un regard si noir qu'il pouvait rivaliser avec la fureur du ciel.

Agacé, Baekhyun se retint de lui faire remarquer qu'elle agissait comme une enfant capricieuse, voulant absolument imposer son point de vue malgré les arguments convaincants des adultes.

C'était ce qu'elle était, une terrible petite peste, se dit-il mentalement, les lèvres pincées tandis qu'il l'écoutait énumérer toutes les raisons pour lesquelles il était en tord.

_-Je ne vois pas en quoi le fait de savoir que madame a besoin de manger plus de fruits va être bénéfique à notre couple. _

_-Tu crois que c'est de ma faute ? _S'exclama Taeyeon en faisant des gestes ridicules de la main._ Je ne choisis pas à l'avance quel sera le sujet de l'entretien. Aujourd'hui c'est tombé sur ça, demain ce sera peut-être à propos de travail, ou de famille ! _

Elle souffla exagérément, ses joues rouges contrastant avec la blancheur de sa fausse fourrure.

_-Et puis il a bien raison ! Tu ne penses jamais à prendre des fruits lorsque tu parts faire les courses, normal que je souffre de carences !_

Estomaqué, et peinant à accepter le culot dont faisait preuve la jeune femme, Baekhyun perdit toute notion de retenue.

Le coeur pulsant sous l'effet d'un venin corrosif, les veines envahies par la liqueur amère de la colère, les muscles contractés sous l'effet de cette dernière, il lui répondit sur un ton similaire :

_-Mais je t'emmerde Taeyeon ! Tu t'entends parler, "carences" ? Tu veux un traitement aussi ? Je vais t'apprendre quelque chose : les courses, ça se fait à deux. Si tu arrêtais de m'envoyer faire le livreur en prétextant que tu es occupée, tu les aurais tes foutus fruits ! Et puis, je te signale en passant que perdre son temps dehors avec ses amies n'est pas une excuse, sachant à côté que MOI je suis réellement occupé avec ce putain de concours que je n'aurais jamais si tu continues à être sur mon dos !_

Haletant, il posa une main tremblante sur son coeur, réalisant que c'était bien la première fois qu'il se permettait de lui parler de cette manière.

_-Ce SYSTEME te monte à la tête, tu ne parles que de ça ! T'attends quoi ? Qu'il te dise que t'es destinée à embrasser une carrière internationale et que t'auras la vie dont tout le monde rêve ? _

Sentant qu'il avait atteint le point du non retour, il ne fit rien pour s'empêcher de conclure, indifférent au regard outré de sa petite ami.

_-Tu sais ce que j'attends qu'il me dise ?! _Hurla t-il en riant nerveusement. _J'attends avec une putain d'impatience qu'il me dise que t'es pas faite pour moi et qu'on devrait rompre !_

_-Baek,_ murmura la plus âgée, les yeux écarquillés par la surprise.

Néanmoins, le surnommé n'attendit pas qu'elle reprenne ses esprits.

La rage au ventre, son regard voilé par les larmes qui menaçaient de lui échapper, il lui tourna vivement le dos, s'engageant au hasard dans une ruelle dont il ne connaissait guère le débouché.

Mais peu lui importait la destination, du moment qu'il se trouvait loin d'elle et de ce foutu SYSTEME.

* * *

Son âme vagabonde l'avait conduit dans une ruelle peu fréquentée, mais éclairée par des décorations fantaisistes aux couleurs festives. Il se rappela alors, en croisant le regard illuminé d'un bonhomme barbu vêtu de rouge de la tête aux pieds, que Noël s'approchait en douceur, apportant son lot de guirlandes, de sapins et de cadeaux décorant la devanture des magasins.

Mais, alors qu'il progressait d'un pas ennuyé dans la ruelle, son attention fut soudainement accaparée par la vitrine d'un café à l'intérieur chaleureux, où l'on apercevait davantage de sièges vides que de clients assis. Curieux, Baekhyun observa la décoration du petit commerce, avisant les fauteuils confortables bien différents des chaises stylisées et droites que l'on retrouvait habituellement chez les concurrents. Les murs étaient recouverts d'une tapisserie lilas et reposante, sertie de dorures délicates. Il remarqua également le buffet exposant des pâtisseries aux couleurs pastels et appétissantes. Certaines étaient composées de fruits brillants et variés, et d'autres de crème gourmande, aussi bien vanillée que chocolatée. Une scène exceptionnelle, lorsque l'on avait l'habitude de retirer la nourriture au distributeur puis, de s'assoir sur une chaise en plastique.

Ses orbes dissimulés par des lentilles marrons se posèrent alors sur le nom du commerce, illuminé de guirlandes en accord avec les couleurs de la fête hivernale.

_-The EXO'luXion_, lut-il avec scepticisme,_ c'est original. _

Puis, incapable de réfréner plus longtemps son intérêt, il poussa de ses petites mains gelées la porte transparente du café, et pénétra à l'intérieur.

À l'image de la décoration, la température ambiante était chaleureuse. Le chauffage devait avoir été poussé au maximum de manière à lutter contre le froid caractéristique de la fin d'année, une raison suffisante pour venir se noyer dans ces fauteuils moelleux tout en profitant de quelques douceurs.

_-Bonjour, _le salua un serveur en lui offrant un sourire aimable, _puis-je vous débarrasser ? _

Comprenant que le jeune homme faisait référence à son manteau, il se hâta de le retirer, soucieux de lui faire perdre son temps.

_-Merci monsieur, je vous invite à vous assoir où vous voulez, vous avez l'embarras du choix. _

Et, même si cette phrase avait été prononcée sur un ton blagueur, Baekhyun ne put s'empêcher de se sentir embarrassé.

Il prit place à une table éloignée de la porte d'entrée, souhaitant se tenir le plus loin possible des courants d'air, et se blottir dans le chaleureux velours d'un fauteuil faisant deux fois sa largeur.

Rapidement, le serveur vint lui tendre une carte tout en lui énumérant les spécialités de la maison, son sourire professionnel, parfaitement ajusté, lui donnant un air sympathique qui permit à Baekhyun de se détendre considérablement.

_-Je pense que je vais prendre un cappuccino_, se décida-t-il finalement,_ ainsi qu'un fondant au chocolat. _

L'homme le complimenta brièvement sur son choix avant de lui reprendre le menu, repartant aussi vite qu'il était arrivé pour transmettre la commande à ses collègues.

Quelques minutes passèrent, durant lesquelles Baekhyun ne pensa à rien d'autre qu'à la pluie qui avait commencé à s'abattre dehors. Il pouvait entendre le fracas des goutes s'échouant au sol, laissant des traînées humides le long des fenêtres du café. Les guirlandes suspendues dans la ruelles semblaient briller d'une lueur surnaturelle, imposant leur lumière face à la mélancolie d'un temps orageux, ce même temps qui lui donnait envie de se réfugier sous son plaide, face à un feu de cheminé, et de dormir toute la journée.

Son cappuccino lui fut servi quelques instants plus tard, accompagné d'un gâteaux moelleux et d'une coupelle contenant une crème anglaise à la couleur nacrée.

Perdu dans ses songes, Baekhyun attrapa entre ses doigts effilés une petite cuillère pour récupérer la mousse saupoudrée de cacao qui semblait crépiter dans la tasse brulante, portant à ses lèvres la douce substance qui fondit dans sa bouche, y laissant les vestiges d'un goût sucré.

Sa dispute avec Taeyeon ne cessait de tourner en boucle dans son esprit. Le jeune homme regrettait de s'être emporté de la sorte, cela ne lui ressemblait guère. Seulement, il ne culpabilisait pas à l'idée d'avoir blessé sa petite ami, bien au contraire. Tout ce qu'il avait pensé et prononcé n'avait été que la vérité, une vérité peut-être cruelle, mais qui se devait d'éclater un jour au l'autre. Qui plus est, la jeune femme l'avait bien cherché.

Non, en réalité, il aurait simplement préféré se montrer plus subtile et moins enragé. Il avait été dans son droit en reprochant le comportement de Taeyeon, mais il aurait pu le faire avec plus d'élégance, histoire de ne pas lui offrir un énième reproche à ajouter à sa longue liste de défauts.

Absorbé par le contenu de sa tasse, il n'entendit pas le serveur accueillir une nouvelle personne, ni ne vit le client s'arrêter devant sa table et tirer la chaise qui lui faisait face.

Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il entendit un raclement de gorge, à quelques centimètres de son visage, qu'il se rendit compte de la situation.

Etonné, les sourcils froncés pour en attester, il fixa d'un oeil suspicieux l'inconnu qui s'était permis de s'assoir à sa table.

_-Bonjour,_ le salua-t-il en lui offrant un sourire amical.

L'homme était aussi grand qu'un elfe tout en possédant les oreilles d'un lutin. Cette constatation innocente lui arrache un rire discret, qu'il s'empressa de camoufler en posant une main devant sa bouche, honteux.

_-Je-Pardon !_ S'excusa le plus petit lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il s'était moqué du nouvel arrivant d'une façon totalement gratuite.

Le concerné haussa un sourcil, son sourire ne se fanant pas suite à l'intervention de Baekhyun, bien au contraire.

_-Vous avez un rire adorable. _

Surpris, ne s'attendant pas à ce qu'un parfait inconnu le complimente de cette manière, le jeune homme baissa prestement la tête, ses joues rougies rivalisant avec la couleur des guirlandes de Noël.

_-Je suis désolé de vous importuner,_ reprit le géant avec assurance, _mais voyant que la salle était vide et que vous n'étiez pas accompagné, je me suis dit qu'il serait stupide d'occuper deux tables différentes alors que nous pourrions faire connaissance. _

Ravivé par la voix grave de son interlocuteur, et surtout, par l'originalité de son discours, Baekhyun ne put refréner une réponse spontanée :

_-Alors celle-là, on ne me l'avait jamais faite !_

À nouveau, il plaqua une main embarrassée contre sa bouche, se fustigeant mentalement pour sa maladresse, tout en se demandant pour quelle raison il n'était pas capable de simplement se taire pour éviter un dérapage supplémentaire.

_-Je m'en doute ! _Rigola le plus grand d'une façon surprenante._ Mais si ça vous dérange, je peux très bien aller m'installer à une autre table._

_-Non ! _S'exclama-t-il avant de reprendre, plus doucement._ Non, vous ne me dérangez pas. À vrai dire, un peu de compagnie ne me ferait pas de mal. _

Après tout, qu'il y avait-il de mal à discuter avec un jeune homme souriant, et plutôt charmant, autour d'une tasse fumante ? Baekhyun commençait à en avoir assez de toujours vivre en fonction de Taeyeon, d'agir en mesurant sans cesse ses actions par peur de la contrarier.

Sa petite amie n'était pas là, et son vis-à-vis très avenant, autant en profiter pour passer un agréable moment.

_-Ta réponse me fait plaisir, je m'appelle Chanyeol et tutoies moi, on doit avoir le même âge. _

_-Baekhyun,_ se présenta le plus petit en affichant un sourire sincère,_ je suis ravie de faire ta connaissance Chanyeol. Tu habites dans le coin ?_

Le jeune homme passa une main gênée dans sa chevelure ardente, une couleur pour la moins surprenante, avant de répondre en riant nerveusement :

_-Non, j'ai déambulé au hasard jusqu'à arriver, ici et je me suis fait surprendre par la pluie. _

Plutôt étonné par l'histoire de son interlocuteur, Baekhyun crut bon d'avouer :

_-Oh, c'est étrange car moi aussi j'ai découvert cet endroit totalement par hasard. _

Chanyeol lui offrit en réponse un regard amusé, délaissant quelques secondes la conversation pour passer sa commande puis, toujours d'une voix aimable, déclara sur le ton de la confidence :

_-Le destin fait bien les choses. Je suis ravi qu'il m'ait mit sur la route d'une si belle personne._

Le plus petit détourna le regard, retenant le gloussement ridicule qui avait menacé de lui échapper lorsqu'il avait réalisé que le nouvel arrivant lui faisait clairement des avances.

_-Tu as de très beaux cheveux, _continua-t-il, _pareil à une gourmandise caramélisée. Ta peau opaline est aussi clair que la porcelaine que tu détiens entre tes mains délicates. Mais je crois que ce que je préfère sont tes lèvres, deux pétales de roses aussi tranchants que des lames de rasoir, peut-être est-ce le sang de tes victimes qui les rend diablement rouges ? _

_-Chanyeol, _protesta doucement le brun en rosissant adorablement.

Il savait qu'il n'était pas convenable de le laisser continuer alors qu'il était déjà pris par une autre, mais c'était si agréable à entendre...

_-Tes yeux me font penser à ceux d'un animal égaré... Un adorable petit chiot, cherchant sa place dans un mode trop grand pour son frêle corps._

Comment diable pouvait-il deviner une telle chose en observant uniquement son regard ?

_-Chanyeol,_ insista-t-il en osant à peine relever la tête, _j'ai déjà une petite ami et..._

_-Laisse-moi deviner, la paire idéale, pas si idéale que ça, choisie spécialement pour toi par le SYSTEME ? _

Incapable de répondre tant la surprise était immense, le petit être se contenta d'hocher positivement la tête, ne se rendant pas immédiatement compte qu'il avait implicitement admis qu'il savait que Taeyeon n'était pas faite pour lui.

Le géant s'interrompit à nouveau pour remercier le serveur, attrapant entre ses mains imposantes son verre de limonade qu'il agita distraitement devant ses billes obsidiennes, avant de reprendre.

_-J'en croise beaucoup des gens dans ta situation, forcés de vivre avec une personne qui ne leur convient pas car ils sont persuadés que le SYSTEME a toujours raison. _

_-Je ne suis pas "persuadé", _se défendit Baekhyun en gonflant comiquement les joues, _et ce foutu SYSTEME ne me plait pas du tout, détrompe toi. _

Le regard de Chanyeol le scruta alors avec curiosité, l'étudiant attentivement comme s'il avait affaire à une espèce nouvelle, et incroyablement distrayante.

_-Alors ça, c'est intéressant. D'habitude, les gens s'énervent et me traitent d'ignorant en déclarant que le SYSTEME est absolu, et qu'il faut être stupide pour affirmer le contraire._

Il coinça sa paille entre ses lèvres charnues, se perdant sans le vouloir dans la contemplation du faciès ravisant du plus petit, qui cachait également une personnalité plutôt fascinante à première vue.

_-Mais toi..._Fit-il pensivement._ Toi tu as parfaitement conscience que le SYSTEME est stupide et injuste. Pourtant, tu continues à le suivre aveuglement. Autrement, tu ne serais pas là à jouer le rôle du petit ami fidèle alors que de toute évidence, je te fais de l'effet. _

_-Je ne suis pas intéressé par les hommes._

Chanyeol aspira dans sa paille sans jamais le quitter du regard, un sourire amusé se dessinant doucement sur ses lèvres.

_-Un si vilain mensonge dans une bouche aussi exquise, _se désola-t-il, guettant sa réaction.

Et celle-ci ne tarda pas. Rougissant une énième fois, Baekhyun posa ses mains contre ses joues dans l'espoir de dissimuler les signaux marquant la traitrise de son propre corps, s'attirant un rire bruyant de la part de son voisin.

_-Ne le nies pas petite framboise, _le taquina le géant en lui lançant une oeillade attendri, _ce n'est pas une honte tu sais. Et puis, tu sais pertinemment que le SYSTEME est loin d'être infaillible, ce n'est pas parce qu'il à décrété que les femmes te convenaient mieux que c'est forcément la vérité, et qu'il faut l'appliquer. _

Il se pencha vers son visage, la main placée devant sa bouche comme pour lui chuchoter un secret.

_-Et puis... Un si petit être comme toi a besoin d'un grand homme pour le protéger comme il se doit. _

_-Je ne suis pas petit,_ bouda le châtain_, c'est toi qui est trop grand, et déstabilisant au passage. _

Chanyeol sembla se réjouir de cette réponse.

_-Je te déstabilise ? Voilà une preuve concrète qu'en dessous de ce masque que tu t'imposes, se cache une vérité bien différente. Je serais ravie de t'aider à t'en débarrasser, si tu le permets évidement. _

Fasciné par l'habileté avec laquelle Chanyeol avait deviné ses plus secrètes pensées, il ne put s'empêcher de lui demander, alors qu'il versait un peu de crème anglaise sur son fondant au chocolat :

_-Comment tu fais ? _

_-Pour ? _

Levant les yeux au ciel face à l'ignorance feinte de son vis-à-vis, il préféra se concentrer sur la découpe de son gâteau pour éviter de lui répondre sur un ton désagréable.

Avec application, il porta sa cuillère à sa bouche, fixant avec provocation l'homme à la chevelure de feu, qui comprit alors que Baekhyun n'ajouterait pas un mot tant qu'il n'aurait pas répondu à sa question.

Résigné, Chanyeol consentit à lui accorder satisfaction sans plus tarder, trop séduit par cet échange pour y mettre fin d'une façon aussi décevante.

_-J'observe simplement_, lui expliqua t-il,_ je pose les question qu'il faut ,et j'en déduis une réponse. Si tu y réfléchis bien, c'est un peu le même fonctionnement que le SYSTEME. _

_-Sauf que le SYSTEME n'est pas un être humain. Par conséquent cette méthode ne peut pas fonctionner puisque seul un humain peut comprendre comment fonctionne l'humain, et les conséquences que certaines décisions peuvent avoir sur lui. _

Cette conclusion inespérée en provenance du plus petit lui fit écarquiller les yeux. Interpelé, il l'admira durant quelques instants, savourant la douce sensation qu'était celle d'avoir la conviction profonde d'avoir trouvé la personne idéale.

_-C'est, _souffla-t-il, _exactement ça. Continues, je suis curieux de savoir ce que tu en penses. _

Le petit brun attrapa une serviette avec laquelle il se tapota les lèvres, ses sourcils froncés attestant d'un exercice de réflexion intense.

_-Eh bien... Les machines ont beau être intelligentes, il leur manque une chose essentielle pour nous comprendre. _

Ses doigts se placèrent naturellement sous son menton, offrant sans le vouloir une vue agréable au plus grand qui eut le plaisir de le voir adopter la posture du parfait érudit.

-_Les émotions. _Révéla-t-il, _Or l'être humain n'est-il pas un connu pour sa palette incroyable de sentiments ? Nos circuits neurologiques sont autant complexes que les émotions qui nous traversent. En réalité, sans émotions, nous serions aussi efficaces qu'un légume amorphe et hermétique à la réflexion. Pourquoi ? Car le désir est une émotion, l'envie est une émotion, l'ambition est une émotion et, sans cela qu'est ce qui nous pousse à accomplir des choses ? _

Son regard se perdit alors dans la contemplation d'une scène qui lui était exclusive, lui donnant un air mélancolique.

_-Qu'est-ce qui nous pousse à nous lever le matin ? À travailler jusqu'à l'épuisement ? La vanité, la cupidité ? Ce sont des émotions également._ _Vivre n'est-t-il pas un désir ? Et la mort, n'est-elle pas justement quelque chose qui ne dépend pas de nous, être humains remplis de sentiments , et qui nous retire cette humanité, cette capacité à ressentir en nous rendant incapables de percevoir les émotions par le biais de notre organisme devenu inactif ? _

Le regard brillant d'admiration, Chanyeol laissa sa paille retomber dans son verre, son attention exclusivement dédiée à Baekhyun.

Il le trouvait extraordinaire. Comment un être comme lui avait-t-il pu tenir aussi longtemps dans son rôle de citoyen modèle, il l'ignorait. Cependant, il était bien décidé à saisir ce potentiel d'une main de fer, et à en dégager toute sa singularité.

_-Dans ce cas là_, reprit le plus petit,_ puisque les sensations sont indispensables à l'humain, est-il raisonnable de demander à un ordinateur dépourvu de cet élément essentiel de juger un être qui en vit ? Vas-tu aller demander à une personne n'éprouvant aucune empathie ce qu'elle pense du meurtre ? Non, ce serait absurde. Sa réponse se fonderait sur ses connaissance de l'éthique. Elle te répondrait ainsi que oui, tuer quelqu'un c'est mal, mais jamais elle ne te dirait ce qu'elle pense de cela, puisque la question la laisserait totalement indifférente. Tu auras donc perdu ton temps, recevant la réponse à une question certes, similaire, mais pas celle que tu attendais. Ainsi, on a un jugement qui repose sur la forme mais pas sur le fond. L'objectivité du SYSTEME en devient insensible et peu productive, car basée sur des calculs qui ne pourront jamais remplacer la véritable compréhension du problème, la remise en question, l'empathie, et les émotions indispensables pour traiter une question humaine._

Chanyeol, bouche bée, le fixa durant ce qui lui parut être des heures. Il avait la terrible impression qu'assis, juste en face de lui, se tenait fièrement son alter-égo, conçu d'une telle manière que leur rencontre aboutirait à une entente immédiate.

Il ne parvenait pas à croire que ce petit homme cachait, derrière son respect appliqué des règles, une réflexion si profonde à propos du SYSTEME, qui lui avait permis de comprendre pour quelle raison le mode de vie imposé par la société actuelle n'était pas adapté à l'être humain.

Le géant avait eu l'impression de retrouver ses propres réflexions à travers le discours du châtain. Une analyse objective, impacté par une expérience personnelle qui lui donnait plus de sincérité, couplée à des réflexions philosophiques qui avaient failli lui extirper des soupirs de pur extase.

Jamais plus il n'allait accepter de le laisser lui échapper après une telle démonstration.

_-C'était prodigieux Baekhyun,_ déclara-t-il finalement,_ ton point de vue ressemble sensiblement au mieux,_ _bien qu'il subsiste un aspect relativement flou te concernant. _

Sa main, aventurière, s'empara avec douceur de celle du plus petit, s'étonnant de la docilité de cette dernière qui se laissa faire.

_-Comment un homme aussi brillant et censé que toi a-t-il pu accepter de se plier au SYSTEME ? Tu as dit adieu à ton libre arbitre car on a décidé qu'une machine prendrait les décisions à ta place.. Et ta fierté d'homme indépendant Baekhyun, tu comptes y renoncer aussi ?_

_-Que voulais-tu que je fasse ? _Siffla le concerné en retirant sa main._ Tout le monde a accepté le SYSTEME, j'étais bien obligé d'en faire de même. _

Dépité, Chanyeol secoua doucement la tête, lui jetant un regard indéchiffrable qui eut le mérite de le statufier sur place.

Baekhyun ignorait pour quelle raison il se souciait soudainement de l'avis du plus grand, mais la phrase qu'il prononça par la suite lui comprima le coeur.

_-Quel gâchis..._

Brusquement, il recula sa chaise dans un grincement assourdissant, plaçant quelques billets sur la table tandis qu'il se relevait, le visage aussi inexpressif qu'une toile blanche.

_-J'espère que tu finiras par comprendre que les personnes qui nous entourent ne sont qu'un troupeau de montons suivant bêtement le mouvement dicté par la société, qui n'est autre que le berger. _

Le grand rouge ajouta un papier froissé au milieu de la monnaie, reprenant sur un ton quelque peu plus tendre :

_-Le jour où le SYSTEME t'imposera la décision de trop, on pourra reprendre cette discussion. Pour l'heure, je te laisse gambader naïvement dans les prés. _

Par la suite, il récupéra son blouson en cuire qu'il avait déposé en pénétrant dans le café, ignorant le regard suppliant de Baekhyun qui ne trouva qu'une chose à dire dans l'espoir de le retenir :

_-Il pleut dehors, tu vas attraper froid. _

Sa voix tremblante trahissait son désespoir, une émotion poignante qui réussit à adoucir le visage fermé du plus grand qui, durant une fraction de seconde, le contempla avec tant de passion qu'il crut être en proie à des hallucinations.

_-Le temps passe vite quand on est en bonne compagnie_, chantonna le géant en ouvrant la porte, _lève les yeux vers le ciel petit ange, tu verras qu'il a regagné la couleur azure que tu aimes tant. _

Puis il partit, laissant Baekhyun en proie à une terrible réflexion.

Quelle heure était-il ?

* * *

Trois mois étaient passés par la suite, et les paroles de Chanyeol n'avaient eu de cesse de le hanter.

Une séparation qui s'était révélée étonnement douloureuse. Depuis leur confrontation amicale, le petit brun ressentait un manque continuel, le désir inavouable de se perdre, quelques minutes, encore dans l'océan noir de ses iris, et de leur conversation profonde.

Sans réellement en prendre conscience, il avait complètement délaissé ses études pour se consacrer à la rédaction de ses pensées, couchées sur la papier telles qu'elles étaient : brutes. Des réflexions imparfaites, parfois dénuées de sens, mais dont la mise en forme en dehors de son esprit lui permettait de réaliser petit à petit à quel point la vie qu'il menait aujourd'hui le rendait malheureux, et terriblement amère.

Ses écrits semblaient crier à la délivrance, des mots douloureux, presque inquiétants, qui, à tête reposée, lui avaient fait comprendre qu'il avait atteint un stade critique.

Son existence se résumait en un seul mot : SYSTEME.

Un système à multiple équations, toutes dépourvues de X.

Baekhyun avait pris conscience de son cruel manque d'entrain, de sa morosité constante et de la passivité avec laquelle il menait sa vie. Ses études n'avaient de sens que la définition qu'on leur donnait, à ses yeux, elles ne valaient que le néant d'une société dans laquelle vivre avait perdu sa raison première. Les gens ne vivaient plus pour eux, mais pour le SYSTEME et lui, il n'avait vécu que pour le regard de ces cobayes morts depuis longtemps.

Il comprenait désormais où Chanyeol avait voulu en venir en le confrontant de la sorte. Malgré sa clairvoyance, Baekhyun avait accepté son sort sans tenter de se battre, trop craintif de ne plus convenir aux cases imposées par la société.

Ce qu'il n'avait pas saisi au début, c'était à quel point il était important de se démarquer des autres, que ses efforts pour rentrer dans le moule l'avaient condamné à perdre sa singularité si précieuse, qui avait semblé renaître au moment où il avait rencontré Chanyeol.

La différence n'était pas une tare, mais une bénédiction. L'opportunité unique de briller par soit même et non grâce aux autres, d'imposer son unicité face à un troupeau d'individus incolores et tristement identiques.

Ainsi, Baekhyun avait tout doucement changé ses habitudes. Tout d'abord, il avait cessé de dissimuler la foret éclatante que contenaient ses orbes en portant des lentilles. Son regard avait ainsi revêtu la couleur de son âme, le vert d'un être refusant de se couvrir lui aussi de gris.

Il avait également cédé à son envie de piquer quelques tubes d'eye-liner à Taeyeon. Cette dernière avait été surprise de le voir débarquer dans le salon en arborant un regard de jade, soigneusement mis en valeur par un maquillage discret. Et, même si sa désapprobation s'était faite ressentir au ton de sa voix, elle n'avait jamais cherché à récupérer ses biens.

Baekhyun ne put s'empêcher de sourire en se remémorant la scène, attirant l'attention de son interlocutrice qui lui jeta un regard étrange.

_-Monsieur Byun ? Ce sont les résultats du test qui vous mettent dans cet état ? _

Se rappelant qu'il se trouvait en ce moment même au Centre en compagnie de Taeyeon et d'une scientifique, le jeune homme se reprit promptement.

_-Quels sont les résultats ?_

Taeyeon le regarda d'une manière étonnement enjouée, comportement peu commun qui lui donnait l'impression dérangeante que la nouvelle qu'on s'apprêtait à lui annoncer n'allait pas lui plaire.

La jeune femme l'avait une nouvelle fois obligé à prendre rendez-vous avec le SYSTEME, une habitude contraignante qu'il n'avait même pas eu la force de contester, se demandant seulement ce qu'elle attendait si impatiemment pour renouveler constamment leurs séances.

_-Et bien Monsieur Byun, Mademoiselle Kim,_ déclara solennellement la scientifique en leur tendant les résultats fraichement imprimés,_ j'ai le plaisir de vous annoncer que le SYSTEME a prévu pour vous trois enfants. Deux filles, et un garçon. Félicitations. _

Ce fut aussi assourdissant qu'une explosion.

Ahuris, les yeux perdus dans le vide, Baekhyun n'entendit même pas les cris de joie de Taeyeon qui hurlait qu'elle savait que ce jour finirait par arriver.

Déboussolé, il fut seulement capable de se mettre debout, les jambes chancelantes, avant de quitter la pièce à toute allure, hermétiques aux hurlements de la jeune femme qui scandait son prénom d'une voix inhumaine.

La fois de trop avait fini par arriver...

* * *

_-J'arrive. _

Ce fut l'unique phrase que prononça son interlocuteur lorsqu'il décrocha, au bout de la troisième sonnerie.

Le téléphone dans une main, un papier froissé dans l'autre, Baekhyun attendait sans réellement savoir quoi faire, son corps demeurant immobile malgré l'averse qui grondait au dessus de lui.

Il ne s'était pas attendu à ce qu'il pleuve en sortant du Centre. Il était désormais trempé des pieds à la tête, seulement vêtu d'une chemise blanche car il avait oublié d'attraper sa veste dans la précipitation, la maladie le guettant, lui qui était si frileux.

Qu'attendait-il exactement ? L'autre lui avait dit qu'il arrivait mais, dans combien de temps ? Une heure, des jours, des années ? Et puis, comment allait-il faire pour le retrouver ? Il n'avait même pas eu le temps de lui exposer la situation que, déjà, il s'était retrouvé confronté au silence d'une conversion téléphonique coupée.

Il avait froid.

L'eau coulait le long de ses joues, traçant des crevasses humides qui se confondaient entre elles. À moins qu'il ne s'agisse des larmes qu'il avait longuement refoulé.

A quoi bon les retenir ? Personne ne serait capable de dire s'il s'agissait de l'eau des nuages ou celle de son désespoir, et puis, quoi qu'il en soit, il se fichait bien de savoir ce que les passants pouvait penser de lui.

Il était là, figé, la chemise probablement devenue transparente et les cheveux aplatis contre son crâne, sa frêle silhouette se dressant ridiculement fasse à la sphère de verre monstrueuse qu'était le Centre. Il tremblait, pauvre humain trop sensible aux caprices de la nature, indifférent aux regards des autres et aux claquements que produisait une paire de talon menaçante dans son dos.

_-Baekhyun ! Comment as-tu pu me laisser en pla-_

Néanmoins, la voix criarde de sa petite amie mourut au loin, deux bras puissants venant de l'entourer dans une étreinte brulante qui le coupa du monde extérieur.

Le regard exténué de Baekhyun se posa alors sur le faciès d'un elfe aux oreilles de lutin bien familier, tandis qu'un faible sourire venait ornait ses lèvres bleuies.

_-Chanyeol... Tu m'as manqué. _

Le dénommé, dévasté par la vue chaotique que lui offrait le plus petit, le serra un peut plus fortement contre son torse, son menton se plantant dans sa chevelure chocolatée, dans l'espoir que sa tête protège celle du brun des goutes de pluie.

_-Tu as pleuré, _constata-t-il simplement, ce qui arracha au concerné un rire cassé.

_-Tu es doué pour deviner ce genre de chose. _

Les mains de Baekhyun s'accrochèrent désespérément à la veste du plus grand, alors qu'il ajoutait, amèrement :

_-C'était la fois de trop Chanyeol, j'espère que tu veux bien de moi désormais. _

L'interpelé plaça en réponse ses mains contre ses joues, l'obligeant à se mettre sur la pointe des pieds, tandis que lui-même s'abaissait dans sa direction.

_-Evidement. _

Leurs souffles se mêlèrent avec volupté, créant un gaz unique qu'ils étaient les seules à pouvoir fabriquer.

Ses effets réussirent à leur faire perdre la tête.

Doucement, les lèvres de Chanyeol virent réchauffer celles du petit châtain, les caressant avec dévotion et tendresse, un contact chaleureux qui fit soupirer de bien être son compagnon.

Les mains perdues dans la chevelure ardente du plus grand, Baekhyun profita simplement de la flamme de la passion pour oublier son environnement, se livrant sans le moindre remord entre les bras d'un homme qui avait su comprendre en une discussion, ce que le SYSTEME avait ignoré durant des années.

Car après tout, Baekhyun n'avait jamais aimé les maths. Il n'avait jamais ressenti une quelconque attirance envers la gente féminine d'ailleurs, ni imaginé finir sa vie en étant le mari d'une femme et le père de trois enfants.

Baekhyun n'avait jamais apprécié la ville.

Baekhyun aimait la tranquillité, les cris des enfants l'avaient toujours horripilés et il ne disposait pas de la patience pour s'en occuper.

D'un naturel câlin, Baekhyun était une personne plutôt sensible et exigeant une dose d'affection et de tendresse quotidienne.

Si l'on avait demandé à un être humain d'imaginer la vie de Byun Baekhyun en se basant sur ces cinq affirmations, il aurait décrit une petite maison de campagne isolée de l'activité urbaine. Il aurait également évoqué une cheminée devant laquelle deux hommes s'enlaçaient amoureusement, discutant avec une passion exaltante de sujets littéraires ou de poèmes romantiques.

Conformément à ce tableau, le plus grand des deux aurait embrassé avec tendresse son compagnon, lui retirant avec douceur ses vêtements pour l'allonger sur le tapis et parsemer son torse de baisers brulants. Désireux, le châtain se serait alors accroché avec la poigne de la dépendance aux larges épaules de son amant, lui soufflant de se hater, de le posséder aussi longtemps que le ciel serait charbonneux.

Les étoiles pour seuls témoins, la bénédiction de l'astre lunaire éclairant de sa lueur opaline leurs épidermes liés, ils auraient dansé, fougueusement. Accompagnant l'éclairage naturel de la nuit, les flammes du feu de cheminé, mêlées à la lumière des guirlandes ornant le branchage du roi des végétaux en cette période hivernale, auraient formé une teinte aussi unique que celle habitant le regard de l'être frêle étendu sur le sol. Scintillant, vif, son amant l'aurait contemplé tandis qu'il prenait possession de lui, se perdant amoureusement dans ces iris dont la couleur singulière l'avait séduite au premier regard, bien qu'il n'ait pu, à l'époque, la contempler comme il l'aurait voulu.

Ondulant, tremblant, frémissant, se cambrant, leurs chairs se seraient contorsionnées jusqu'à ne former qu'une seule et même matière, faisant écho à leurs coeurs palpitant en harmonie, leurs regards fermement accrochés, et leurs âmes qui depuis longtemps avaient fusionné.

Plus que les odeurs du bois brûlé, du sapin ou du repas de Noël délaissé sur une table. Plus encore que le toucher exaltant de l'autre, la sensation douce du tapis accueillant leur étreinte passionnée. Bien plus, toujours, que la mélodie envoutante produite par leurs corps, les plaintes hypnotisantes du plus petit . Ô combien davantage que le goût exquis de leurs liqueurs se mêlant avec volupté, la vision de leurs faciès sublimés par le plaisir aurait hanté leurs uniques pensées, à l'instant symbolique où leurs esprits se seraient affranchi des limites de leurs enveloppes charnelles.

Et, ne craignant pas de se faire surprendre par des enfants qu'ils ne possédaient guère, ils auraient perpétué leur danse sensuelle jusqu'à ce que le jour se lève.

Telle aurait été l'interprétation de l'homme : antinomique aux calculs d'une machine.

* * *

Le X représente l'inconnue. Naturellement, il s'agit d'un mot qui inspire une appréhension compréhensible, puisque la peur de se retrouver confronter à une situation que l'on pourrait être incapable de gérer, est propre à l'homme.

C'est d'ailleurs pour cela que celui-ci créa le SYSTEME, un moyen radical d'anéantir la moindre incertitude, pour suivre une vie programmée au millimètre près, de manière à fonctionner quoi qu'il arrive, grâce à des critères de sélection hautement sophistiqués. Une invention qui, ironiquement, avait retiré à l'homme son pouvoir suprême, bien que l'illusion de contrôler une machine qui imposait indirectement sa domination l'ait empêché de le réaliser.

Mais, si le SYSTEME avait convenu à la société, trop ancrée dans la recherche de la facilité et de la réussite pour s'accrocher au libre arbitre pour lequel les ancêtres s'étaient battus, une minorité elle, s'était retrouvée embrigadée contre sa volonté.

Baekhyun avait bien failli y succomber. Néanmoins, l'inconnu s'était présenté à lui, dans un café délaissé mais pourtant agréable, ignoré par ceux qui n'avaient pas essayé de le trouver.

Et, de cet inconnu, était née l'unique relation mathématique qu'il était capable de retenir et surtout, d'aimer :

**B + C = X**


End file.
